


They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered

by oddlyfamiliar



Series: You never really know someone until you talk to them at 4am [2]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: She’s been patient. She has been so goddamn patient. It hasn’t been easy, but Ginny’s pretty sure that it’s worth it, that they’re worth it. And now they’re here.Tomorrow is Mike’s last game before he retires from professional baseball.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt on tumblr: _Just read your[almost phone sex bawson fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8500084). I need another chapter where they cross the line_
> 
> “They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered.”  
> ― **F. Scott Fitzgerald** , This Side of Paradise

She’s been patient. She has been _so goddamn patient_. It hasn’t been easy, but Ginny’s pretty sure that it’s worth it, that _they’re_ worth it. And now they’re here.

 

Tomorrow is Mike’s last game before he retires from professional baseball.

 

And after tomorrow? She can actually consider taking that leap and dating Mike Lawson. They’ve been living in a strange kind of purgatory ever since that phone call where they admitted to each other how they feel, neither of them able to take a step forward and yet not quite willing to take a step back away from each other either. But that’s all going to be over soon. Ginny almost feels sick with a combination of anticipation and nerves. What if it doesn’t work out? What if they’ve been waiting all this time and it turns out that they’re just not compatible?

 

What if it turns out he’s the love of her life and she still manages to mess this up?

 

She can feel herself starting to get overwhelmed, the pressure of tomorrow building until she can barely breathe. Ginny does the first thing that her instincts drive her to do: she calls Mike.

 

“What’s up, Baker?” he says when he answers, and literally just hearing his voice helps to lift some of that weight from her mind.

 

She takes a deep breath. “Just needed to talk to you, old man. Everything changes tomorrow, y’know?”

 

There’s a moment of silence. “Yeah, it does. You okay with that?”

 

“I am,” she says quietly. “Are you?”

 

She can hear a rustle of movement, then the sound of his TV in the background suddenly clicks off. “It’s not gonna be easy, but I think I’m finally ready for the next stage of my life to start.”

 

Ginny lays back on her bed and closes her eyes. She knows he’s choosing his words carefully. He could be referring to the upcoming change in his career or he could just as easily be talking about the possible change between _them_. The change they’ve never really explicitly spoken about. Suddenly, Ginny needs to know that she’s not alone here. She needs him to say that he’s feeling the same as she is.

 

“And does that next stage of your life involve me?” she holds her breath, waiting for his response.

 

“Gin, the next stage of my life _is_ you. I know we haven’t really spoken about any of this, and I have no fucking clue what I’m gonna do with myself next, but the one thing I _do_ know is that I want to face the terrifying unknown with you by my side.”

 

She can’t hold back her grin and sigh of relief. “That sounds like a plan to me.”

 

“Good,” he says, “because the first thing I plan on doing after the game is over tomorrow, is kissing you until you can’t remember your own name. If that’s okay with you.”

 

“ _Mike_ ,” Ginny moans, heat flaring low down in her belly. “Don’t tease me, okay. You have no idea how frustrated I am.”

 

There’s a low grunt over the line, and Ginny wishes she was there with him right now. She wants to see his face and feel the warmth of his skin against hers.

 

“Ginny… what are you wearing?” he asks, his voice just as low and flirty as the last time he asked her that, and it makes a shiver run through her.

 

“Mike,” she warns him, “I’m not kidding around. If you start this with me right now, then I’m not stopping. You think you’re ready for that?”

 

“I’ve been ready for way too long, rook; tell me what you’re wearing.”

 

Ginny looks down at herself and contemplates lying and saying she’s wearing something sexy, but she decides to go with the truth. “Leggings and a tee; you?”

 

“A naughty nurse outfit,” he teases.

 

She snorts at him, because of course he’s being a little shit. Their usual banter is helping to make her less nervous about what they’re doing, though, so she appreciates it. “Yeah? I’m not sure you’ve got the legs to pull that off, old man.”

 

“Rude,” he laughs, “my ass looks amazing in it though.”

 

Ginny hums in agreement; he _does_ have the cutest little bubble butt. “C’mon, Mike. What are you really wearing?”

 

“Sweats and a t-shirt,” he chuckles. “Not quite as sexy.”

 

“I like you in your sweats,” she admits, her voice low. “You look good.”

 

“Yeah?” Mike murmurs, and Ginny can feel a flash of heat work its way down her spine. If they’re doing this, really doing it, then she’s gonna go all out.

 

“Yeah. Especially when you move just right and I can see the outline of your dick.”

 

“ _Fuck_ , Gin,” he gasps down the phone at her. “And you say I’m the perv?”

 

“Hey, I _know_ I’ve caught you staring at my ass before, so don’t pretend you’re innocent,” she says, enjoying the reaction she’s getting from him.

 

“God, you don’t even know how many fantasies I have that involve your ass.”

 

 _Shit_. Ginny can’t help but squirm against the bed at the visuals she’s imagining right now. “And how many of those involve spanking me, huh?”

 

“At least half,” he breathes heavily down the line. “Just the thought of being inside you… slapping your ass and feeling you clench down on me… fuck, Gin, that’s been more than enough to get me off before.”

 

One of her hands is down the front of her leggings and inside her panties before she even thinks about it. She’s so fucking ridiculously wet; she doesn’t think she’s ever been this turned on this fast by _anyone_ before. 

 

“Do you usually think about me when you’re getting off?” Ginny slides two fingers against her clit, pressing lightly as she listens to every quiet sound he’s making.

 

“You’re _all_ I think about, Gin,” his voice sounds hoarse. “When I’m in bed late at night, when I’m jerking off in the shower… when I’m crouching behind the plate, watching that look of concentration on your face, trying not to get hard in front of everyone. You’re all I think about.”

 

Her breath catches in her throat as she arches against the bed, her fingers sliding along her slick flesh until she’s pressing two of them against her entrance. “ _Mike_.”

 

“Are you touching yourself?”

 

“Yeah,” she gasps.

 

There’s a punched out grunt and the sound of fabric moving over skin, before a soft sigh. “Tell me.”

 

“I… my hand is in my panties and I’m… _fuck_ , I’m so wet, Mike,” she pants out, pushing those two fingers inside herself and curling them, stroking against her inner walls. She can hear a slick sound of flesh against flesh over the line. “Are you jerking off?”

 

“Yeah,” he admits. “Shit, just the sound of your voice gets me hard, but listening to you touch yourself… it’s not gonna take me long to lose it.”

 

“Please, fuck, tell me… tell me what you want, Mike,” she could almost cry, she’s so on edge. Ginny shifts her hand slightly, just enough that she can grind her thumb against her clit while she’s fucking herself with her fingers, and she strains to hear every tiny sound Mike’s making as he works himself over.

 

“Everything... Gin, I want everything with you,” he sounds out of breath and Ginny can hear the sound of his hand slicking over his cock getting faster and faster. “Tomorrow night, after the game and after the party and after I get you back here… shit, I don’t think I’m ever gonna let you leave my bed. Have you ever had a guy with a beard go down on you before?”

 

Her back arches up off the bed and her head tilts back, her body racing towards an orgasm. “No,” she breathes, “but I’ve thought about it, about _you_ , a lot.”

 

“I’m gonna make you come so hard, babe, all over my face,” he grunts out, “and then… I want you on top of me, riding me, fucking yourself on my cock until you come again.”

 

Ginny makes a high pitched noise from the back of her throat. Her skin feels like it’s electrified, and she squirms as her pussy clenches down on her own fingers. She’s so, _so_ close to coming, she just needs… something _more_. “You just wanna watch while you make my tits bounce, don’t you?”

 

Mike groans loudly. “Hell yeah I do,” he says. “Are you close, baby?”

 

She almost wants to mock him for calling her baby, but she’s gotta admit that it’s working for her, so she leaves that alone. “Yeah,” she says, gasping a little for air. “You?”

 

“Yeah, me too,” he says softly, and suddenly all Ginny wants is to be there with him. Not even for the sex, she just literally wants to be _with_ him. She wants to watch him laughing at something stupid on TV, or watch that frown he gets when he’s concentrating on cooking something for her. She wants to curl up against his side and feel his body heat warming her. She just _wants_.

 

“I love you, Mike,” she says quietly, her heart pounding. They haven’t said that to each other since that night, but she needs him to hear it right now.

 

“Love you too, Gin,” he says. “I’m so close… I really need to hear you, baby. I wanna hear you come for me.”

 

It’s like his words are tugging at an invisible thread deep down in her belly. The low thrum of heat that’s been simmering at the base of her spine flares out and her hips arch off the bed. Her thumb slides _just right_ over her clit, and she’s so fucking gone. 

 

Her breath hitches in her throat as her thighs clamp down tightly around her hand, and Ginny feels like her whole body locks up for a moment. “ _Mike_ ,” she pants down the phone at him, but she can’t say anything else as her mind goes utterly, deliciously blank. She’s so warm and her thighs are shaking, but she feels _so good_ that she doesn’t even care about the noises she’s making right now.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” she hears him grunt out, then there’s just the sound of his heavy breathing as he groans loudly.

 

“Did you just come?” Ginny asks, as soon as she can get her own head on straight.

 

“Yeah,” Mike says as he huffs a quiet laugh, “I really should have taken my shirt off first…”

 

Ginny tries not to let the fact that he was so desperate to come that he didn’t even think about the clean up get to her. “You make a mess of yourself, old man?”

 

He can’t keep his laugh quiet this time, and Gin can feel herself light up at how happy he sounds. “Don’t worry, Baker. This time tomorrow night, I’ll be making a mess of you.”

 

 _Shit_ , that’s almost enough to get her going again. “Promises, promises…”

 

“We should get some sleep, babe,” Mike says softly. “Apparently some devastatingly handsome ballplayer is retiring tomorrow, and he doesn’t plan on getting much rest tomorrow night.”

 

Ginny smiles to herself, but it almost feels bittersweet. As happy as she is that they’re doing this, that they’re really going to take this leap together, she still feels more than a little heartbroken at the knowledge that he’s leaving the game behind. “It’s gonna be okay, right?”

 

“Yeah, it is,” he reassures her. “We can do anything, as long as we stick together.”

 

It’s not a new feeling, but it’s probably the first time she’s really acknowledged it and let it fully form: she’s going to marry this guy. She wants to raise a family, _their_ family, with him. She wants to fall asleep next to him and wake up next to him. 

 

And in less than twenty-four hours, she gets to have all of that. Well, the falling asleep together part at least, to begin with.

 

“See you tomorrow morning, Mike,” she says quietly down the phone to him.

 

“I can’t wait,” he replies, and Ginny grins as she ends the call.

 

She can’t wait, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not already have a sequel to this in mind... :)
> 
> Feel free to send me any [prompts on tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
